Matthew Turner and the Sanderson sisters
by charmedfan120
Summary: Thank you, Matthew, for that marvellous introduction.Fall under the Sanderson sisters spell when Matthew goes on a school trip one of his classmates lights the black candle brings hellish witches back from the grave secrets will be revealed the twins power grows can the Turners beat these witches before they kill all the children in the city? (More characters included)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years have passed since the events of Matthew Turner and Prometheus flame.

Now the twins are 18 while Matthew is 16 the twins are the only children of Cole who still possess magic, unlike Matthew who sacrifice his magic in order to stop Prometheus and bring order back to the universe through the Grand Design!

Today is just another regular day for the Turner family who ever since the events of Matthew Turner and Prometheus flame were forced to adapt.

Phoebe kept her job at the newspaper and even got her own tv show called Ask Phoebe.

Then we have Cole who still remained the Source of all evil but soon discovered a passion for politics and campaigned and became a major.

While the twins still graduated from both the Academy and San Fransico local high school and have just begun Demon and Warlock collage.

Now, Matthew was pulled out of the Academy but keeps in touch with his demon friend Vlad but started going to the local high school full time while trying to adapt and survive his new life as a mortal.

Today is a typical Monday morning for the Turner family.

Cole has a dozen meetings since becoming major then Phoebe has an important meeting with Elise her editor at the newspaper.

* * *

Meanwhile, it's the twins day off from college and are sitting down at the penthouse watching tv.

Matthew has just finished getting changed into a grey t-shirt and blue jeans as well as a green bomber jacket and leaves his bedroom and makes his way to the elevator when Toby shouts for him.

"Matt," Toby shouts causing Matthew to halt and turn to his older brothers

"What's up Toby," Matthew asked his older brother

"I need you to go into town later and pick a few things up for me," Toby said

"What am I a servant," Matthew replies

"No, but a spell could change that," Toby snarled

"Fine, whatever it has to be after school," Matthew mumbled

"Suits me fine," Toby said

"Have a nice day at school," Bane spoke

"I doubt it," Matthew says before walking to the elevator and presses the button and waits for the elevator door to open before he can enter and press the floor he wants to be on and the elevator door closes

* * *

Matthew hates that he had to destroy his magic!

Ever since he lost his powers Toby just bosses him around more and uses magic as a threat which is totally unfair in Matthew's eyes.

Walking down the street to school Matthew is met by his mortal friends Regina and George.

Regina has brown hair and green eyes and is quite thin then there is George who has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Matthew," Regina and George said

"Hey to you too," Matthew replied

"Are you excited for the school trip,"? George asks

"What trip,"? Matthew asked George

"You're kidding right the trip to the Sanderson house," Regina spoke

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot," Matthew says

"Oh, man that means you don't get to come," George speaks

"No, I got it signed the other day and handed in," Matthew explains

"Thank God for that," Regina said

"Apparently there some myth about a black candle there," George says

"What kind of myth,"? Matthew questions his friend George

"Does it matter it's not like magic exists," George replies

"Today is going to be a long day," Regina spoke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Matthew is at school and the twins at the penthouse watching tv then Cole at his major office.

We have Phoebe who is sat down in Elise's office at the newspaper discussing some very important events coming up for the newspaper.

Elise has known of Phoebe being a witch for a couple of years Elise found out on the year Phoebe was expected to kill a mortal.

However, the sisters changed Phoebe's fate and Elise learned of the family secret and accepted her friend and colleague duty as a witch!

Phoebe and Elise have been talking for about an hour when Elise decides to drop a huge bombshell at Phoebe.

Elise has thought in her head of any gentle way to tell her friend the news she wants to share but how to do it?

Elise doesn't want to hurt Phoebe's feelings this is important for both of them.

"Phoebe I have something important to tell you," Elise announced

"What kind of important,"? Phoebe asks

"I'm taking a temporary absence," Elise said

"Why," Phoebe asked Elise

"I've done everything I've had and still have a successful career I just want to take some time to figure out what I want to do in the future," Elise explains

"Well, okay enjoy your adventure," Phoebe replies

"Thank you," Elise spoke

* * *

Back to Matthew who has now arrived at the Sanderson house with his class.

The teacher is the first to enter the house with her students following her.

Matthew, George and Regina are the last to enter the Sanderson house the house is covered in dust and half of the remains from the Sanderson house back in 1993 when the Sanderson witches faced Max, Allison and Dani.

The children and teacher are fascinated with their surroundings and are exploring the house within the areas that aren't cut off.

Regina walks to the black candle with George and Matthew following.

"Why would anyone want a black candle," Regina asks

"Goths," George replies who as a result gets a nudge in the arm by Matthew

"Not, all goths like black candles," Matthew said

"It's a joke," George spoke

"What a shame we can't light it now," Regina says

"Why is that such a shame,"? Matthew asks

"Because, Matt the myth plus it's a little bit of fun," George said

"We should do it tonight sneak in and light it," Regina whispers so no know but the three could hear her plan

"You, can't be serious we're talking about breaking and entering," Mattew speaks pointing out the flaw in Regina's plan

"We're teenagers Matt this is the time to take risks tonight we'll meet around eight then come here," George announced in a whisper

"Fine, someone has to keep an eye on you," Matthew mumbled

"Great tonight at eight it is," Regina says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the school trip ended Matthew did what Toby asked and got the few items Toby wanted before returning to the penthouse.

The elevator doors open and Phoebe and Matthew enter the penthouse they both met up near the shops and walked home together.

The twins are still sat on the couches watching tv which irritates Matthew slightly.

Matthew dumps the bag which holds Toby items on the couch where Toby is laying down on.

"Watch where you throw my things," Toby snaps

"Oops," Matthew let out in between a chuckle before turning to face his mum Phoebe

"Matthew that wasn't very nice," Phoebe said

"Mum, I was wondering if I could go out with a few friends tonight," Matthew asked his mother

"I'm not sure where to and what time do you plan on setting off," Phoebe questioned her son

"Eight o'clock and just for something to eat and to look into a few stores," Matthew lies

"I guess so but you have to be back here for ten," Phoebe spoke

"Deal," Matthew replies

"How was the trip," Bane asks his little brother

"Great actually it was cool the Sanderson sisters house," Matthew said

"Did you see any magical objects we could take for our stash," Bane questions Matthew

"No, sorry," Matthew says

* * *

Cole returns home an hour after his conversation at half five where Phoebe tells him that Matthew is going out with Regina and George from eight till ten.

Cole is furious when he finds out and argues with Phoebe in their bedroom about letting Matthew out alone at night since he now a mortal with two human friends!

"Absolutely not Phoebe, our son is mortal now every demon and witch will strike when he is vulnerable," Cole shouts

"You, don't think I know that Cole but Matthew is a teenager and he deserves a chance at a social life even more so since he mortal," Phoebe replies trying to remain calm

"Matthew could get kidnapped and held ransom or worse he a Halliwell and a son of the Source," Cole pointed out

"Cole, I have to have faith to know that he be safe and he can defend himself you taught him well, we can't keep him locked up forever," Phoebe says

"You, can't but I can," Cole said

"Just because you can shouldn't mean you should you did kind of overprotect him when the Seer was alive," Phoebe spoke

"That was for his own good and it still is," Cole says before the couple here a knock on their bedroom door and Matthew enters

"Mum, papa do I have a say," Matthew asked

"I suppose so," Cole speaks

"Papa, I know you want to protect me but becoming mortal didn't make me some doll that can be easily smashed I know martial arts which I learned before I had any active powers I promise to respond to any tabs you give me," Matthew said

"I guess you can go but you have to text us when you meet your friends and when you arrive at the store," Cole instructed

"Will do papa," Matthew replied

* * *

Matthew left at ten to eight and meets Regina and George at their local store near their school.

The trio set off to the Sanderson sisters house Matthew is nervous about this when they visited earlier this morning he did notice potential magical ingredients maybe even objects but he can't be sure and he has to find some way to stop his friends from lighting the candle because no one knows apart from the trio in 1993 who released the sisters that the myth is real!

The trio arrives at the museum and finds a way to enter the house without drawing attention.

Each of the teens switch the torches on their phones on so they had decent light to look around the house with.

"Time to light the candle guys," Regina announces

"Are you sure you guys want to do this it's only a myth after all," Matthew says

"Don't tell me you're scared Matt," George teased

"No, I just don't see the point its only some candle," Matthew said

"Then there no harm in lighting it," Regina replies who then points where the black candle is and walks up to it with her two friends following her

"Who going to do it,"? George asks

"Nobody," Matthew spoke

"I will," Regina says who then pulls out a lighter and puts her phone on the counter beside her

"Regina, where the hell did you get the lighter and put it away,"? Matthew questioned as well as demanded

"Too late," Regina speaks who quickly lights the black candle the orange flame changes to black and the weather lets out heavy rain and violent winds also lighting crackling

"What have you done," Matthew said before they hear footsteps approaching the door

"HIDE," George commands and his 2 friends follow it and sit down on the floor behind the counter and turn the torches off on their phones

The Sanderson Museum door bursts open and three women wearing clothing from the past enter.

In the trio, Winnie is in the middle and her ginger is brighter than ever while Sarah and Mary are at her left and right.

The three chuckle and marvel in their resurrection.

"We're back for the second time," Winne says

"Oh, how nice all we have to do is kill all the children around here then we can be immortal," Mary spoke

"I wonder which idiot brought us back," Sarah said

"Who cares," Winne speaks

"Winnie I smell I smell children," Mary announced after sniffing about twice

"What where seek them out Mary," Winne commands an order Mary follows which lead the Sanderson sisters behind the counter where the friends have been hiding

"Oh, no," George said

"Well, look what we have here cubs," Snarls Winnie

"Guys, when I saw run you run," Matthew says

"What, are you talking about what the hell is happening," Regina questioned

"I'll explain everything later just run when I say," Matthew replied before standing on his own two feet

"Just like Zackery," Sarah commented while Matthew quickly scans the room for anything he could use against them then Matthew notices a small potion bottle with a red liquid in and subtlely grabs it and places his hand behind his back

"Ready to die, child," Winnie chuckles

"Not yet run," Matthew shouts before the Sanderson sisters can react Matthew throws the potion at the sisters the potion bottle smashes on the floor and releases a swarm of hell imps that attack the sisters George, Regina and Matthew run to the door George runs straight through the door and faces the house and waits for his friends to get out

"Stop them," Winnie shouts while trying to defend herself from the imps

"Hurry," George shouted to his friends Regina then exits the house but just as Matthew reaches the door Winnie throws a green lighting bolt at Matthew which hits him and Matthew falls to the ground causing a scream from Regina

"MATTHEW," Screams Regina

"Go to the pent...penthouse explain everything to my par..parents," Matthew instructed before passing out

"After them," Winnie demands which cause the 2 out of the trio still standing to run and take as many shortcuts as they to the penthouse with Sarah and Mary, following allowing the friends to loose those two witches who have no choice but return to their house


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina and George were lucky to escape from Mary and Sarah.

But know they can't slow down they have to reach the penthouse Matthew is being held by the witches and they need help to save their friend.

The two reach the penthouse and get the elevator to reach the floor holding the Turner family home.

In the elevator, the friends decide to finally talk about what they just witness and what they been through!

"I can't believe what just happened," George says

"Me too but we have to save Matthew and I think this is the only way," Regina replies

"I guess we're about to find out," George spoke as the elevator reaches the Turner floor and open up and pair see Phoebe, Cole and the twins and they enter the living room

"What are you doing here and where Matt," Bane asks

"He been held hostage," George spoke

"WHAT," Shouts the 4 Turners in unison

"We went back to the Sanderson Museum and I lit the black candle and these 3 hags for women appeared out of nowhere and one of them could smell children then the red haired one throws lighting which hit Matthew after he attacked them," Regina explains

"Oh, my God the Sanderson sisters are back this isn't good they're the most powerful evil witches to ever exist," Cole says

"Can someone explain what's going on," George snaps

"Long story short magic is real me and my brothers are hybrid demon-witches but Matthew lost his powers Phoebe a witch and dad is the Source of all evil and evil witches mean serious danger," Bane explained

"I told you Phoebe weeks ago we shouldn't let Matthew go out alone at night," Toby said

"We can't stop him from having a social life," Phoebe defends herself

"It doesn't matter now right now we need to save our son Regina and George should stay here," Cole announces

"We can put crystals around the penthouse to keep those witches are out and any other evil while we focus on saving Matthew," Phoebe speaks

"Time to leave," Toby said before the 4 Turners put crystals around the penthouse before leaving through the elevator

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sanderson house, Matthew is tied to a wooden chair and unconscious.

The three sisters are discussing where their spellbook is.

"We need to find our spellbook before sunrise," Winne says

"A locator spell," Sarah suggested

"No, Max and his friend, as well as his sisters, probably found a witch to protect the book from our spells," Winnie explains

"If only you remember the potion," Mary said before the three witches hear a groan and turn to face Matthew who is returning from his unconscious state and he lifts his head and is oblivious at first

"Where, where am I,"? Matthew asks himself

"Sleeping beauty is awake quite a stunt you pulled on the most powerful dark witches to ever live," Snarls Winnie

"Oh, no I have to get out of here," Matthew replies who then tries to move his hands but find them bound by rope and his tied to the chair's legs

"You, know if he can't get the book we might as well just kill the boy here and now," Winnie suggests

"Winnie, I have an idea I could use my voice to make every child come here and command them to find the book," Sarah announced

"Take to the sky straight away," Winnie commands which Sarah follows by picking up a mop and runs out of the house gets on the mop and sets off into the sky


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: BOTH "COME LITTLE CHILDREN" AND "TAKE ME HOME" ARE SONGS THAT I DO NOT OWN EACH GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **THE CHARACTERS I DO OWN ARE TOBY TURNER, MATTHEW THOMAS TURNER, AND BANE TURNER. AS WELL AS REGINA, GEORGE AND HAYLEY EVEN PROMETHEUS FROM MY PREVIOUS FANFIC "MATTHEW TURNER AND PROMETHEUS FLAME".**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sarah Sanderson has taken the sky to follow her plan to get all the children in the city to go after their spellbook.

As well as make their way to their house so they can kill them when they make the potion.

Once in the sky, Sarah begins to sing her song which we all know as "come little children".

"Come,little children I'LL take thee away into a land of enchantment Come, little children The time's has come to play Here in my garden Of Magic Follow, sweet children I'LL show thee the way Through all the pain and The Sorrows Weep not, poor children For life is this way Murdering beauty and passion Hush now, dear children It must be this way To weary of life and deceptions Rest now, my children For soon we'll away Into the calm and The Quiet Come, little children I'll take thee away Into a land OF enchantment Come, little children The Time's come to play Here in my Garden Of Shadows" Sarah chants from the moment Sarah sung the first lyrics children across the city began to fall under her spell and began to search for the book

* * *

Cole, Phoebe and the twins are walking down the streets of San Fransico when they notice children fall under some kind of trance, which causes the children to all spread out in different directions and show no emotions.

This freaks the twins out causing Bane to point out the obvious.

"Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing," Bane says

"No, you're not the only one and it's freaky it's like there under some sort of trance," Phoebe replies

"It's a Sanderson power belonging to the youngest she can manipulate people with her voice even magical beings," Cole explains

"How do you know this Cole,"? Phoebe asks I learned about them after they were hanged

"Okay, then why aren't we under the trance like the other teens," Toby questions

"Your a hybrid nature must be resisting her spell," Cole lied it's actually a different matter all together one he doesn't want to reveal ever

"We need to get to Matthew and fast but these kids who know, what Sarah is planning to do to them," Bane pointed out

"They be after their spellbook no one knows where it is," Cole spoke

"I think I know how to help these kids," Toby announces

"How,"? The other three Turners asked

"Bane sing use your new power it might counteract Sarah's spell," Toby said

"Wait you have a new power since when," Cole speaks

"A couple of days ago but I can't just switch one Toby and who says I'm powerful enough to beat her spell she one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth," Bane replies

"Bane you're a Turner one of the greatest lines of demons ever to exist if there anyone to beat her spell it's you," Toby says

"I need a microphone you guys should get to Sanderson house I'll try and beat Sarah's spell," Bane instructed before walking up to a local band grabs one of the microphones and begins to sing "Take me home" by Jess Glynne and one by one the children stop in the street and change direction and start walking to their homes

"Maybe if you record yourself singing the song it will replay so you can meet up at the Sanderson house later," Phoebe suggests before she continues walking in the direction of the Sanderson house with Toby and Cole following her

"Wrapped up so consumed by all this hurt," Bane continues to sing the rest of the song while recording the song on his mp3 player

* * *

Now, back at the Sanderson sisters house inside Sarah, Winnie and Mary are gathered around a cauldron and Matthew is still tied up.

The three wicked witches crackle as they add more ingredients into the potion they plan to use to protect their home from good witches.

The potion will take an hour to brew before it has to cool for the sisters to use and Matthew is trying to think of any way to break free and stop them from using the potion!

"You, know the potion will never work my mother is a charmed one and my papa is the Source of all evil the potion won't keep them out," Matthew spoke

"Ah, the Charmed Ones I heard of their arrival in Hell," Winnie replies

"Then you know that your plans are a lost cause I would give up now if I were you," Matthew says

"Then we should kill you now and have some fun," Winnie snarls

"You make a move on me and my family will destroy you," Matthew spoke

"Let's test it out," Winnie teases before firing lighting at Matthew who screams out in pain satisfying Winne who stops for now

"Ow, you bitch," Matthew snaps

"I guess not," Chuckles Mary

* * *

Phoebe, Cole and the twins arrive at the Sanderson house to hear Matthew's brief short scream and Mary's taunt.

The four quickly kick down the door causing the Sanderson sisters to step back into a stance ready to fight.

The 4 Turners immediately see the state of the youngest Turner who is so weak he can barely keep his head up.

"Leave our brother alone," Toby shouts

"Well, look who it is Cole Turner did you miss me," Sarah said

"Do you ever stay dead," Cole snaps

"Is that any way to talk to your children's mother," Sarah taunts

"Mother of your children what is she on about,"? Phoebe asks

"Watch your tongue Sarah," Cole threatens

"And who is this harlot that has taken my Belthazor," Sarah replies

"Hey, who are you calling a harlot," Phoebe shouts

"Enough," Winne screeches as she fires lighting causing the 4 Turners to jump out the way to avoid the attack

"Take this," Cole says who then fires a fireball at Winnie throwing her back into a wall

"Hey, Sarah this is for attacking my son," Phoebe yells as she runs to Sarah who then kicks Sarah who falls to the ground hard and yelps in pain

"Get Matthew out of here," Cole instructs the twins run while Bane makes a gesture causing the floorboards under the three Sanderson the floorboards collapse and they take the sisters with them as a huge ditch is formed by Bane's geokinesis

"Curse those witches Winnie," Mary said

"Oh, boys you didn't even say hi to mummy," Sarah shouts with a smirk on her face

"Quick untie me and grab the candle," Matthew says Toby quickly unties his younger brother and helps him stand while Bane grabs the black candle and Cole flames the family back to the penthouse


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Turner family materialised in the living room of the penthouse in flames.

Regina and George jump off the couch when they see flames come out of nowhere but calm once they see the now five Turners there.

Regina and George are relieved to see their friend but can see he been through a lot being held hostage and approach the Turners.

"Matthew are you okay," Regina asks in pure worry which Matthew mutters out a reply in his weakened state and is drifting in out a normal state of awareness

"Hayley," Matthew replies before collapsing to floor

"MATTHEW," The 4 other Turners shout in unison Cole reaches down and picks his son in his arms bridal style

"Who's Hayley," Regina asked while shocked at Matthew's reply

"It's a long story but right now Matthew needs to rest and be healed," Phoebe said before Cole takes Matthew into the couple's bedroom and lays him out down on their bed

"We need a healer, someone to heal him dad summon one," Toby says

"I'm afraid demonic healers won't do any good against the Sanderson sisters magic we need light magic the opposite," Cole explains

"Great, where do we get a whitelighter from it's not like Piper is going to hand over one of her kids so we can heal Matthew," Bane snaps

"I'll write a spell to summon a whiteligter here in my room and we can ask them to heal him after all he is an innocent now," Phoebe annoucned

* * *

Now, with all the Turners in the couple's room Phoebe hands out 2 pieces of paper one to each twin before they start chanting.

The spell Phoebe wrote is designed to allow them to a summon any whiteligter in the Heavens that is willing to heal Matthew from his injuries.

"Magic forces black and white we command thee to bring a whiteligter from the Heavens that is willing to help a broken child good is a powerful force only when the next generation gets to live," Phoebe and the twins chant who then stand in awe when two sets of white and blue orbs appear entering through the ceiling of the bedroom before fading leaving an elder and someone very special to Matthew

"HAYLEY," The twins shout

"Hi, guys how did I get here there meant to be a boundary spell around San Fransico keeping me out,"? Hayley questioned

"We cast a spell," Cole explains

"This is disgraceful how dare you, summon a whitelighter in training and risking our boundary spell," The elder snaps

"Hey, my baby brother is unconscious and injured we need one of you to heal him," Bane barks

"I'm sorry but from what it appears the darkness which I sense can only be reversed by a whitelighter first heal," The elder reveals

"I can do it I won't let Matthew's condition worsen," Hayley announced as she approaches Matthew who is lying on Cole and Phoebe's bed

"Are you sure you know how to do this,"? Toby asks

"There only way to find out," Hayley replies who extends her hand over Matthew's injuries and focuses Hayley releases a bright golden light that brings about healing to Matthew helping him to recover Matthew's eyes slowly open and first thing he sees is Hayley who is smiling at him

"Hayley, is that really you,"? Matthew said

"Yes, it's me I'm here," Hayley speaks

"We have to leave a new whitelighter can't be in a place where her heart was once tethered or they could die," The elder said

"He right I have to leave but at least I got to see you again sweetie," Hayley says

"No, don't go, Hayley, I can't lose you again," Matthew begs

"Be careful and by the way, Regina seems nice," Hayley replies before orbing out with the elder

* * *

Matthew returns to the living room after the elder and Hayley orbed out to still see Regina and George standing.

The trio of friends run up to each other and hug as a trio.

Both George and Regina are overjoyed to see Matthew has recovered and shows no signs of the torture he was put under by the Sanderson witches.

Matthew feels relieved that his friends made it to the penthouse and his family agreed to protect them before going to save him, which Matthew think that his family respected his wishes.

Matthew may only be a demon-witch by blood now but he recognises an innocent when he sees one and that's what Regina and George are but they're also his best friends.

"I'm glad you're okay both of you," Matthew said

"But what about you, Matt when you got here you seemed really weak,"? George asks

"I'm okay now being tortured by Sanderson could have been worse if they did it to you guys," Matthew replies

"Who's Hayley,"? Regina asked Matthew causing Matthew to frowns for a second

"Hayley is an old friend more than that actually," Matthew says

"You, don't have to tell us if you don't want to," George spoke

"No, I do but let's sit down first," Matthew said before he sits down on the couch opposite his friends who sit on the other couch

"Okay, we're sat down why is Hayley important,"? Regina questions

"Hayley was rather still my first love and the love of my life," Matthew reveals to his friends

"Why, are you only telling us about her now,"? George asks

"The last time I spoke to Hayley was two years ago shortly after she di..died," Matthew spoke

"I don't understand," Regina replies

"Two years ago myself and Hayley planned on using our magic to bring about a perfect world a Utopia where we all could live in peace and Hayley could live here in the present instead of the 1920s," Matthew explains

"But that didn't happen," George speaks

"No, after we created the orb with the First Fire Prometheus returned and took control bringing about destruction," Matthew explained

"Then what did you do,"? Regina questioned

"We went to his temple and reversed the ritual and in the process, I had to destroy my magic," Matthew says

"I'm sorry," George and Regina apologised

"It's not your fault Prometheus found us at the temple and tried to kill me Hayley jumped in front of me killing her and accelerating the reversal process," Matthew said shedding a tear from remembering that traumatic moment

"But then how is she alive now"? George asks

"The elders rewarded her for her sacrifice by making her an angle whiteligter in other terms and I haven't seen her up until today," Matthew spoke

"Wow, that a lot to deal with," Regina said

"Are we still friends I'm still the same person,"? Matthew asked

"Of course where still friends," Regina and George replies


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While the trio of friends are sat down in the living room.

We have Phoebe, Cole and the twins sat in the couple's room and the twins are furious and want answers from their father.

Toby and Bane kept their emotions in check while Matthew was unconscious and needed help.

But now they want answers from their father about Sarah Sanderson and her devious sisters.

"Spill it dad is what Sarah told us true,"? Toby asked fearing he already knows the answer

"Yes," Cole replies with his head down in shame

"Is that all you have to say I thought you said she died in accident," Bane snaps

"I think the more pressing question is how did you meet Sarah by yourself if the black candle brings all three of them back,"? Phoebe asks

"The black candle can't bring back one without the other two Sarah was brought back by some dark coven of witches who sought power I was sent to kill her but she charmed me and on the second year of her romance she gave me two children you boys," Cole explains

"Then as a reward you killed her," Toby shouts

"No, after becoming the Source and Matthew's birth I sent assassins after her to save both of you," Cole said

"Why, would Sarah kill us if we're Sanderson witches,"? Bane questions

"Sarah and sisters only care for one thing power and immortality and after carrying you for nine months and you didn't die after birth Sarah saw the potential power in your hybrid blood and waited for any sign of your powers manifesting so she could kill you and harness your untabbed powers to bring her sisters back and grant the three of them immortality," Cole explained

"Then why hide it all you do best is separate children from their mothers," Toby barks before shimmering out with Bane onto the streets

"They hate me now," Cole says

"No, family, can never truly hate each other they're just hurt and need time to heal," Phoebe said to her husband

* * *

The twins shimmered into a backstreet of San Fransico before walking onto the open streets.

Little did the duo know that the streets aren't safe and a creature of darkness is prowling the streets.

The twins are walking aimlessly around and as they turn a corner they are shocked to see a Sanderson witch before them and not just any Sanderson witch before them Sarah their mother!

"SARAH," The twins shout in unison

"Hello, boys it's time for mother and sons bonding," Sarah says with a devilish smirk on their face

"Go to hell," Bane shouts

"Come dear sons I'll take thee away to a place of enchantment come, little boys I'll take you to a garden of magic," Sarah sings putting the boys under a trance that makes them follow Sarah without complaint all the way to the Sanderson house and the three enter the house which doesn't surprise Sarah's sisters

"Well done Sarah channelling your brats power we can bypass any magic used to cloak the book from us," Winnie spoke

"What kind of tracking spell do you have in mind sister,"? Mary asks

"Easy, the best kind one that involves Sanderson blood and the hand of an infant," Winnie replies with a grin

"Time to get to work," Mary spoke with a venom in her voice


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour has passed since the twins shimmered out of the penthouse and there have been no messages or calls from either Bane or Toby.

This worries Phoebe and Cole and it would Matthew if he knew the twins had shimmered off.

Cole is done calling the twins on his mobile by now and is pacing around his and Phoebe's bedroom.

While Phoebe tries to remain calm and thinks where the twins could have possibly gone you would think why not try to call a lost witch spell or scry?

Well, these forms of magic can be easily blocked by the twins due to their hybrid abilities although not easy to maintain for a long period of time.

"Why, won't they pick up," Cole shouts while throwing his mobile at a wall

"Cole, maybe they ignoring you it's possible after all they are teenagers," Phoebe replies

"They're eighteen god who knows what happens when Matthew turns eighteen," Cole snaps

"Do, you think Sarah and her sisters have them,"? Phoebe asks

"If they do I will rip them apart," Cole said

"Mom, Papa where are the twins,"? Matthew questions after he enters his parents' room Matthew didn't hear Cole last comment

"At their friends, you should go to bed tell your friends to the three of you been through a lot," Cole lies

"Why, would they be at their friends they never go there the twins friends always come here,"? Matthew asks

"Honey, they're not at their friends they shimmered out after an argument with your father and we can't find them," Phoebe reveals

"What argument what did you guys argue about,"? Matthew asked

"They argued about the twins mother," Phoebe spoke

"Who is," Matthew said

"Sarah Sanderson," Cole says because in his mind there no point in lying

"Oh, my God we have to go and find them who knows what trouble they are I'll go and get my things," Matthew speaks as he turns and walks to the door

"No, way you're not coming with us," Cole said

"What, why the Sanderson witches are the most powerful evil witches to ever walk how do you know if your joint powers could hurt them," Matthew points out to his parents

"Oh, honey," Phoebe says as she approaches Matthew and places her hands on Matthew's shoulders only to receive a premonition of a teenager boy and girl along with an 8-year-old girl called Dani hiding the book belonging to the Sanderson sisters in a grave marked Billy before the premonition ends

"Phoebe are you okay,"? Cole questions out of concern

"I know where the book is we have to leave now Cole," Phoebe replies

"I won't even be five minutes," Matthew spoke as he opens the bedroom door only for Cole to make a gesture to put Matthew under a sleeping spell causing Matthew to fall to the ground Cole then picks Matthew on his bed before flaming out onto the streets with Phoebe in a discrete place to avoid exposure

* * *

Meanwhile, after five minutes Matthew awakens from the sleeping spell to see George and Regina beside him.

Matthew moves into a sitting position and wipes the sleep from his eyes before he starts speaking to his friends.

"How, long was I out,? Matthew asks his friends

"About five minutes who did this to you,"? Regina questions Matthew

"My papa, typical," Matthew said

"He does this regularly,"? George asked

"Whenever he doesn't like what I say or my actions," Matthew spoke as he gets off the bed and stands on his own two feet and leaves his parents room with his friends following him, Matthew enters his bedroom and kneels down on the floor and pulls out a chest from under his bed while Regina and George stand in his room

"Nice, chest what in it,"? George questioned his friend

"Stuff for emergencies," Matthew replied as he opens the chest to reveal all kinds of weapons swords, bow and arrow, crossbows as well as multiple daggers hell even throwing stars

"Oh, my god how many weapons do you have," Regina spoke

"Quite a few but that doesn't matter here it is my belt," Matthew said before he picks up belt and straps it around him before packing certain weapons from his chest in different compartments when all a sudden Hex flys off the shelf in front of the three Regina and George step back

"Oh, my God," George shouts

"Hex, try and not scare my friends," Matthew speaks and Hex replies by opening up and flicks to a page Matthew has never come across a page on the Sanderson witches

"Hey, those are the creepy witches that want to kill us," Regina point out causing Matthew to look up and read under the weakness heading and reads it

"Due to the sisters being bound to the black candle that broke the laws of nature by coming back from the dead natural substances such as salt burns them and affects their powers even can prevent them from harming an individual if they stand in a circle of salt," Matthew reads out loud

"I'll get the salt," George said before leaving for the kitchen and searches for a cardboard cylinder holding salt which is easy enough and returns to his friends and hands over the salt to Matthew who puts the salt cylinder in a special compartment on his belt before closing his chest and pushing back under his bed and makes his way to the elevator but Regina and George are close to him

"You, can't go alone they could kill you," Regina snaps

"I don't care those three hags have kidnapped my brothers and I won't rest until they're safe," Matthew replies in anger

"It be dangerous to go alone without magic," George points out

"So be it," Matthew said before entering the elevator and closes the door as the lift goes down to the ground floor


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoebe and Cole have searched for the trio that hid the Sanderson spellbook across San Fransico.

Cole's underworld informants spoke 5 possible Dani living in San Fransico that fit their description of her.

The first 4 leads ended in dead ends neither of the 4 Dani ever heard of the Sanderson witches and Phoebe could tell through her power of empathy.

The last address to the last Dani was that of an 1 bedroom house on the outskirts of San Fransico.

Phoebe and Cole approach the house and Phoebe knocks on the front door to see a fully grown Dani answer it.

"Who the hell are you," Dani snaps

"My name is Phoebe and this is my husband we've been looking for you, Max and Allison," Phoebe replies calmly

"Go, to hell," Dani shouts before slamming the door shut

"I wouldn't do this normally," Phoebe said before pushing the front door open and enters with Cole following Cole is about to cross the threshold before he is thrown back by gargoyles who sonic scream keeps him from entering

"Don't even think about it," Dani says as she returns to her hallway holding a gun out towards Phoebe who raises her hands as if she were stopped by the police

"We're not here to hurt you, Dani we need help," Phoebe spoke

"Help, with what your husband a demon that's why he can't cross into my house," Dani snaps

"Help to defeat the Sanderson sisters, they kidnapped my step-sons and tortured my son," Phoebe explains

"The black candle was destroyed over a decade ago," Dani replies

"Then some other dark magic must have brought it back and speaking as a good witch no dark magic is really destroyed," Phoebe says

"We defeated them by living long enough for sunrise to kill them," Dani revealed to Phoebe

"Great, only a couple of hours till sunrise," Phoebe said

"Only people with pure and good hearts can enter my home and if there is really such a thing as a good witch then I assume you have the power to break all their spells," Dani speaks

"If I have the right tools me and my sisters can," Phoebe replies

"I hope so for Max and Allison's sake," Dani mumbled

"What happened to them,"? Phoebe asks

"Eighteen, years ago my brother Max and his wife Allison of five years was celebrating their anniversary at their house I was invited and so was a few of their college friends, when Sarah attacked," Dani said

"What did she do to them,"? Phoebe asked

"Out of revenge and her vicious nature Sarah cursed the three of us as well as the people present there to fall into a coma-like state each bound to one of their loved ones in my case as long as I live Max is asleep with Allison," Dani explains while shedding a few tears

"I think, I can help you, Dani if you tell me where the Sanderson spell book was hidden I can use my magic to destroy their tome forever breaking all their spells with it," Phoebe spoke

"If you mean what you say then you find the book buried in a grave marked on this piece of paper in this graveyard," Dani replied putting the gun to aside and hands Phoebe a small piece of paper Phoebe thanks Dani and promises to end the suffering Sarah put on her before leaving the house and gets Cole to flame them to the graveyard

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sanderson house, we have the Sanderson sisters and the twins working around a cauldron creating a tracking spell to find the location of their precious spellbook.

Each Sanderson slits their left palm and lets blood fall into the cauldron before adding a hand of an infant.

Then the five Sanderson witches start chanting a locator spell to go with the potion.

"Servants of darkness thee which we are we call upon the forces of evil to find our sacred book of evil that was taken from its rightful home show us it's prison where it involuntary lies," The twins and Sanderson sisters chant in unison walking around the cauldron hand in hand and in seconds a green mist rises before showing the five the image of a grave marked with the name Billy

"Aha, sisters we found my book my precious," Winnie screams with uttermost twisted joy

"What do we do now mistress,"? The twins ask in unison, however, it was not directed at Winnie but their mother instead

"Ask Winnie," Sarah replies

"We go after the book you idiots it time to take to the sky," Winnie shouts as she runs to a large cupboard under the stairs and pulls out a sweeping brush while Sarah gets a mop and the twins manage to get the last 2 sweeping brushes leaving Mary with a vacuum

"How lucky Winnie was blessed with idiots," Sarah said as Winnie is the first to exit the house and take off into the sky then Sarah with Mary after her then finally the twins you would think that the five of them flying out in the open would cause exposure but with their black magic they're cloaked from all electronic devices


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matthew arrived at the Sanderson just after the sisters.

As well as the twins set off up in the sky to go after the book.

Matthew knowing he hasn't got a lot of time until the sisters, as well as his brothers, return.

Matthew enters the house and quickly searches it for a suitable place to hide until they return and Matthew can wait for the right moment to take on the sisters when they're most vulnerable and free his brothers from Sarah spell!

The only place Matthew can think of hiding is the cupboard under the stairs where the sisters and the twins got sweeping brushes, a mop and a vacuum to use to fly and make their way to the get the book.

Matthew hides in that cupboard under the stairs hoping the sisters and his brothers return empty handed as it is a lot easier to take them on.

While Matthew is hiding in a cupboard under the stairs Phoebe and Cole have flamed over to the graveyard where Billy is buried.

* * *

The couple searches the graveyard for ten minutes before finding Billy's grave.

Phoebe points out to the grave to Cole who is about to use telekinesis to bring the coffin out of the ground.

But the couple are suddenly thrown apart by green lighting!

"Hello, lovers my name's Winnie what's your," Winnie chuckles

"Cole get the book I'll hold them off," Phoebe shouts she runs up to Marry and levitates and kicks Mary off the vacum before getting thrown back by green lighting that came as a shock to the Sanderson sisters as well as Phoebe and Cole becuase the bolt of lighting came from Toby

"He can throw lighting," Cole shouts

"I got that," Phoebe snaps before standing onto her feet and just when Winnie was about to strike Phoebe uses her power of empathy to channel Winnie's power and throws lighting at Winnie causing the oldest Sanderson fall off her broom and lands hard on the ground Cole is able to use telekinesis to rise Billy's coffin before he uses telekinesis to pull the twins off their brooms and onto the ground before creating a circle of fire around them trapping the pair

"Winnie," Mary screams

"Get them boys," Sarah commands

"How, mistress,"? The twins asks

"Get the book Cole and flame out of here," Phoebe yells Cole follows the instruction and pucnhes through the top of the coffin and pulls out the Sanderson spellbook however Winnie who has recovered shouts out to her sisters

"Sisters, mother's spell," Winnie shouts this three word sentence sends wicked smiles on her two younger sisters who fly to the ground and form a triangle around the couple

"Daughters of darkness thus we command may roots from the ground rise and chain you for evermore until the family magic that placed you here allows it so," The Sanderson sisters cast that causes unnatrual vines to rise form the ground and quickly attack the couple trapping them binding their hands and and the rest of their bodies up until their heads Cole drops the spellbook in the process which Winnie picks up after the spell is completed

"Winnie, Winnie we have the book," Sarah screeches then Sarah makes a gesture near the twins and the ring of fire is put out then finally the Sanderson witches along with the twins fly off into the sky to return to the Sanderson house

"Phoebe we have to get of these vines," Cole said as he struggles to move his arms to conjure a fireball anything really

"It's no use we can't we need to get someone else to break us out maybe my sisters," Phoebe replies

"To bad we can't reach our phones," Cole spoke

"That's it there someone I can get in touch with Matthew," Phoebe says before focusing all her strength to send psychic message to her son Matthew who receives it loud and clear


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After, the psychic message from Phoebe the youngest Turner who is still hiding in the cupboard under the stairs.

While, the Sanderson sisters and the twins are on their way back Matthew calls and leaves voice mails for Prue, Piper and Paige explaining everything Phoebe told him to do about the Sanderson sisters she knows as well as herself and Cole location and what happened to them!

Matthew is beyond worried about his parents but before he can dwell on them anymore Matthew hears a crackle of laughter that belongs to Winnie telling Matthew that the sisters have returned.

But what are their plans next that a question Matthew wants the answer to but so do we?

The Sanderson sisters enter the house with the twins following them.

Winnie holds her prized book in her hands before placing it on a stand opens the book onto the page where the potion to steal children's life-force was wrote on.

Meanwhile, the youngest Sanderson sister is overjoyed that her plan running smoothly soon Sarah will share her back up plan to use the twins if the potion should fail!

"Sarah, fetch a dead man's toe," Winnie orders

"Yes, Winnie but before I do I have a plan," Sarah replies which anger Winnie who grabs Sarah by her right ear

"Plan sister my idiot sister you are incapable of a plan," Winnie snarls

"Oh, but I am sister listen my boys are hybrids two of the three in existence the other one shows no sign of power they're Sanderson witches and Turner demons if our potion should fail we could sacrifice them take their power to free ourselves from the black candle and have unlimited dark power," Sarah explains

"Sister, that kind of sacrifice can only be performed on the night of a shooting star," Winnie said

"We might not need it the shooting star is used on unwilling sacrifices but with my spell, they're do anything for us," Sarah spoke but the conversation between Winnie and Sarah soon ends when Mary walks near the cupboard and picks up Matthew's scent

"Sisters, I smell a child," Mary announces

"Where"? Winnie demands but before Mary can answer Matthew kicks the door that swings hitting Mary who is pushed into a wall before falling on the floor and Matthew walks out of the cupboard and throws throwing stars at Winnie who goes to throw lighting but her hands are pinned to the wall

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige, Prue and Piper have arrived at the graveyard and finds Phoebe and Cole trapped in vines.

Phoebe's three sisters are surprised at the Sanderson sisters powers and shocked to see Billy's coffin with a hole in the top.

Prue is the first to examine the vines around Phoebe and Cole.

"What kind of dark magic is,"? Prue asks

"Sanderson magic they match your collective," Cole explains

"Great, stand back," Piper instructs and Prue and Paige follow then Piper makes a gesture with both of her hands at the vines causing a minor blast that hits the vines but leaves nothing but a mark

"Whoa, that didn't even take a chunk of anything," Paige spoke

"We might need a power of four spells," Prue suggested

"You can make one up," Cole said

"The power of four we act as one to destroy this prison of twisted of nature may the darkness on these vines end forever more," The 4 sisters chant and in mere seconds the vines shine a bright yellow colour before they expand and are torn to pieces freeing Cole and Phoebe

"We have no time to waste we have to get to the house the twins are in danger," Phoebe says

"Where is it,"? Paige asked

"It doesn't matter I flame us there," Cole speaks as he makes a gesture flaming the four sisters and himself inside the Sanderson house


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cole along with Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Piper materialised in the front room of the Sanderson house.

Only to stand in awe and terror as Matthew slides across the front room and throws a potion at the Sanderson sisters, creating an explosion of white smoke blinding the sister as well as the twins.

Sarah Sanderson attempts to use her voice to control Matthew.

However, Matthew thought of that and brought with him earphones to block out Sarah's song.

"Matthew, what are you doing here," Cole shouts

"Saving the twins," Matthew replies as the smoke from the potion lifts allowing the evil witches as well as the twins to see

"Forget the potion will sacrifice the twins," Winnie shouts

"Over my dead body," Cole snaps as he conjures a massive fireball at the three sisters which causes them to explode but the black candle causes them to reform back where they were killed

"Sisters the spell from the Book of Shadows we need to cast it," Phoebe says

"Blessed be by the power of four we call on you now hear our plea by force of the sun force of light we call on everything that good is good this day of night let our light destroy the book undo all the spells the Sanderson sisters cast and set it free to break the spell we ask of thee we, witches, will with the words let the Sanderson no longer be but a memory for they are now vanquished by our spell," The four Halliwell sisters chant three times but on the third time the Sanderson spellbook releases a shockwave made of dark magic knocking the Halliwell sisters as well Matthew and Cole into a wall

"Sisters it's time fetch the knife," Winnie commands an order which Mary follows grabbing a knife while Sarah orders the twins to move closer to herself and her sisters

"Two abominations of nature that are present before us through our dark magic we command with this knife we syphon your strength and power to give us internal life and limitless power," The Sanderson sisters chant for the first time the spell has to be spoken three times for each witch that wishes to share the twin's powers and gain immortality

* * *

While the Sanderson sisters are charging their knife with an immense dark power to use to syphon the twins power.

That will give the three wicked sisters immortality and limitless dark power up in the Heavens, we have Hayley watching over Matthew and his family at the Sanderson house.

Hayley thinks she alone but is surprised when her appointed elder who is meant to train and guide her speaks up.

"You, want to save them," The elder spoke causing Hayley to turn in his direction

"Don't you," Hayley replies

"I do but for very different reasons child I want them to be saved for the greater good you want to save Matthew and his family out of love to very different sacrifices," The elder said

"I love Matthew and I'm grateful for a second chance to help the greater good, but if Matthew is not alive to see it," Hayley says

"Then you must do what your heart and soul commands you to do," The elder speaks

"You, elder have the ability to look into my future will I survive if go down there,"? Hayley asks

"That is a question I can not answer," The elder speaks before Hayley orbs out of the Heavens in a swirl of blue and white orbs to face an uncertain fate

* * *

Back to the Sanderson house the Halliwell sisters.

As well as Cole and Matthew are recovering from the shockwave the Sanderson spellbook gave off to protect itself.

The Sanderson sisters have recited their spell for the third and final time and Winnie makes a move to stab Toby first and absorb his life as well as powers into the knife.

But when Winnie goes to stab Toby out of nowhere blue and white orbs appear from out of nowhere and fade leaving Hayley who Winnie accidentally stabs!

"HAYLEY," Matthew screams as he struggles to stand on his feet after Winnie just stabs Hayley who as a result gives off a bright blue light from her eyes for a brief moment before her entire body does and a swarm of orange light along with blue and white orbs are absorbed by the knife the Sanderson sisters enchanted Winnie pulls out the knife and pushes a falling Hayley to a side and Matthew runs and catches her as she falls

"I guess I know the answer," Hayley mumbles

"She only delayed all of your deaths," Winnie snarls who prepares herself to stab Toby for the second time but as she takes the plunge the enchanted knife glows a bright blue colour similar to the orbs whitelighter use when they orb burns Winnie's hand before the light begins to spread onto Winnie who stumbles back into both of her sisters allowing the light to spread to them bringing the three Sanderson sisters pain

"What's happening,"? Paige asks

"Hayley, happened, she orbed in front of Toby and when Winnie stabbed her the rule of their spell was broken," Matthew explains

"The spell was cast to take the powers of darkness the twins inherited by their Sanderson and Turner blood stabbing me the knife absorbed my whiteligher strength and power," Hayley spoke weakly struggling to keep her eyes open

"Don't speak just rest," Matthew said

"Stabbing Hayley and the knife absorbing her power has the opposite effect light destroys the darkness," Cole speaks

"NO, this can't be the end book," Winne screams in pain but soon finds herself a pile of ash

"I will be back," Sarah screamed then turns into a pile of ash

"Oh, no," Mary whispered before she finally succumbs to death and joins her sisters as a pile of ash the knife used to kill Hayley falls to the ground and with the bang of knife landing on the floor the twins are broken free from their trance

"Where, are we,"? The twins asks

"It doesn't matter Paige heal her," Matthew shouts

"I don't know how" Paige replies

"It doesn't matter," Hayley whimpered out of her mouth

"But you're in pain you're going to die if no one heals you," Matthew said

"You, can't heal someone who isn't in pain Matthew," Hayley spoke

"Don't leave me not a second time," Matthew cries

"I will never leave you I'll be in your heart always Matthew and now with the last of my Wiccan magic I end your pain with a passionate kiss," Hayley says before kissing Matthew and uses the last of her witch powers she retained when becoming a whitelighter to strip Matthew of his pain like Leo did to Piper before dying in Matthew's arms


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After, Hayley's terrible and unforeseen death.

The Halliwell sisters beside Phoebe have left the Sanderson house leaving the Turners alone in Sanderson house with the Sanderson spellbook.

The Turners have realised that the charmed ones collective couldn't destroy the book.

But that doesn't mean the Turners don't have a way to destroy this tome of evil forever!

Toby and Bane looked through the Sanderson spellbook to gain a better understanding what kind of dark magic they would have to counteract with.

The twins have only just finished searching in the Sanderson spellbook.

When Cole asks his two oldest boys if they have found a way to destroy the spellbook forever and end the curse placed on Dani, Max and Allison!

"Boys, do have a way to destroy the book,"? Cole asks

"Oh, I think so Toby don't you agree," Bane says

"Yes, I think we have a way to destroy the book," Toby replies

"And lift the curse Sarah put on Dani, Max and Allison,"? Phoebe asked

"That to let's end Sanderson legacy for good," Bane said before he closes the Sanderson book that lies on the stand and holds one of Toby's hand while holding his other hand out towards the book the same as Toby

"Let's hope it works," Cole spoke

"Two Sanderson brothers, we act as one our might equal to no one in every day and all future hours we destroy the Sanderson spellbook with all our power and may the evil brought upon the world by our mother and her sisters be erased remove their wicked deeds from everyone," The twins chant the spell caused the Sanderson spellbook to ascend into the air and is engulfed in flame and rendered to ash meanwhile at the local hospital Dani is visiting her brother Max and sister in law Allison and is replacing the flowers in a vase when suddenly they awaken Dani is overjoyed that the curse is over and embraces her family

"It's over the Sanderson sisters are gone," Phoebe announces

"Look," Matthew spoke as he points over to the black candle that shines brightly before it disappearing for good

* * *

Leaving the Sanderson house Matthew is carrying Hayley's corpse.

The family relieved that the Sanderson sisters are dead now and forever.

But are deeply sad that Matthew has lost Hayley for the second time forever!

Matthew although sadly is not as nearly as heartbroken as he should be thanks to Hayley's spell.

"It's going to be okay Matthew I promise," Phoebe says to her son

"Hayley, came back to save me rather us she knew how much you meant to me," Matthew replies

"Maybe we should go and bury her," Bane suggested

"We can't bring her back but we can bury she deserves that at least," Toby spoke

"I guess it is after all it's for the best," Matthew said and just before Cole is about to flame the Turner family and Hayley's corpse to a graveyard a voice in a form of a whisper is heard

"Live your life Matthew don't wait for a train that is never destined to come," The voice whispers

"HAYLEY," The Turner family speak in unison after hearing her message then Cole flames them all to a graveyard to bury Hayley

THE END.


End file.
